


The End of the Line

by stan_of_many



Category: White Collar
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Minor Character Death, Neal doesn’t like guns for a reason, Neal is a con with a conscience, One Shot, Pre-Canon, being friends, its really interesting that Neal and Matthew were kinda friends, lets look at when they stopped, matthew is a horrible person, we stan Neal Caffrey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stan_of_many/pseuds/stan_of_many
Summary: Ficlet looking at the moment when Neal and Matthew Keller spilt up for good. Based on the canon story he tells Peter about the three man job when Keller killed without thought.
Kudos: 19





	The End of the Line

Neal was shaking and white with barely controlled anger. 

“You killed him.”

“Come on Caffrey he might have got us caught.” 

“You killed him.” 

“He left his passport behind.” 

“You killed him.”

“Yes, okay I killed him. I didn’t have a choice.” 

Neal’s voice was taut, as he searched the man’s fallen body, bringing out a passport from the breast pocket. 

“There’s always a choice Keller.” 

Keller had the decency let out a long breath and look apologetic. 

Neal stood up slowly and with terrifying precision tucked the passport into Keller’s pocket and turned away. “Don’t ever come to me again, Matthew Keller.”

“Aw com’on Caffrey,” Neal turned and spoke quietly with dangerous control, 

“Would you have done the same thing to me if I had left something behind?” 

“You’re too smart for that Caffrey, it’s why we work so well together.”

“No.” Neal’s voice was tight, “we don’t work well together. This is the end of the line Keller. Goodbye.” He turned and disappeared into the crowd, leaving Keller with the spoils of their job. 

It was a shame, Keller thought, that Caffrey wasn’t willing to do what it took. It was a shame that he had to lose his friend over something like this. But Caffrey had been the one to walk away, Matthew Keller reminded himself, and if Neal didn’t have the guts to do what he had to do to survive, Matthew was better off without him. 

Still, it was a shame.

**Author's Note:**

> I find it really interesting that looking at different parts of the show you definitely realize that Neal and Matthew were friendly if not friends once, and I wanted to look at the moment when Neal realized that couldn’t be the case anymore. 
> 
> Random thing that came to my mind and I figured I might as well post because why not. 
> 
> Not beta read.


End file.
